<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LIVE ON by wonloveforgyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329512">LIVE ON</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonloveforgyu/pseuds/wonloveforgyu'>wonloveforgyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Broadcast Captain Jeon Wonwoo, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by drama Live On, M/M, SNS Star Kim Mingyu, also Basketball star Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonloveforgyu/pseuds/wonloveforgyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We will start the broadcast now"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by drama Live On</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> "Mingyu-nim, a few months ago, my boyfriend dumped me saying that I'm not his taste anymore and went out with another girl but later this week, he recently came back to me saying that he misses me. I want to reject him but at the same time, my heart is longing for him. Am I crazy thinking that I still want him?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu humming for a while before replying to the question.</p><p> </p><p>"OP, yes you are crazy. You should be grateful that you're no longer with that piece of trash" The whole hall cheering for Mingyu's remarks. </p><p> </p><p>"And to the ex-boyfriend, I hope you listened to this. You just piece of trash and I hope you realised that" </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu's words just make the whole auditorium clapping for him, agreeing with what his said.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, now let's see the live comments"</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu turned around and look at the laptop that was set up for him</p><p> </p><p>cygx98 : kim mingyu, you cool 👍🏻</p><p>kmgfan : wow that boyfriend is trash glad you dump him, OP</p><p>dorai888 : what's with Mingyu's attitude? Is this just another stunt</p><p> </p><p>"To dorai888 , it's not a stunt"</p><p> </p><p>loveend : mingyu, its time for you to end :) </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu saw the comments and tried to ignore it. <em>Probably just another haters</em></p><p> </p><p>loveend : 5</p><p>loveend : 4</p><p>loveend : 3</p><p>loveend : 2</p><p>loveend : 1</p><p> </p><p>And that's when suddenly all Pledis High School's students got notifications from the Pledis Broadcast Community Board</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mingyu and Wonwoo first meeting... is not that good.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a head up : </p><p>Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Jihoon - 2nd grade of Pledis High<br/>Seungkwan, Hansol, Chan - 1st grade</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 1 month before </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"8:35 - check the hall cable, 8:45 - first tv broadcast with the principle, 9:00 to 9:20 - short meeting, lunch broadcast, recorded broadcast for the week. Wow, it's just the first day of school but Wonwoo sunbae already gave us this load" Seungkwan whined to Hansol.</p><p>"Yeah, I know"</p><p>"Guys, 1 minute before 8:35" Chan screamed from the mezzanine. </p><p> </p><p>Three of them startled when the clock strikes 8:35 and Wonwoo, the captain of Pledis broadcasting team, comes in.</p><p> </p><p>Jeon Wonwoo, the 2nd year student of Pledis High is the Pledis High Broadcasting captain team. He's been a captain since the second semester of his 1st year and must add, the members are afraid of him because he was very strict with everything, especially when it comes to the broadcast team and himself. Even though the current members already comfortable  with him, but all of them still scared if he turned his Beast mode if something not following his current plan. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Morning, sunbae" three of them bow down to Wonwoo.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonwoo looks around and feels that members of the broadcast club are not here yet available. The 1st year, Hyejoo, Chan, Hansol and Seungkwan are all here, the 2nd year, Eunwoo and Jaehyun are on the 2nd and 3rd floor, Youngjae and Myungeun are here and he lost someone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Where is Chaeyeon?"</p><p>"I think she's still on her way, Sunbae" Hansol replied hesitantly.</p><p>"Let me contact her, Sunbae" Hyejoo volunteers</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonwoo just nodded before taking his seat at the booth and starting the timer. The members of the club start getting anxious whenever Wonwoo starts his stopwatch. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>To : 2nd Year Jung Chaeyeon</b>
</p><p>WHERE ARE YOU????</p><p>WONWOO SUNBAE IS HERE</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonwoo presses one of the buttons, where people inside the booth can listen to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Jihoon, you ready?"</p><p> </p><p>Lee Jihoon, the second captain of the team, is also a 2nd year student and in the same class as Wonwoo. Both of them have become friends ever since the 1st year and naturally become closer. Jihoon is also the one who is immune towards Wonwoo and also becoming his unofficial place for Wonwoo's rant.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon is inside the booth, signalling that he is ready. Wonwoo took his walkie-talkie and asked Jaehyun and Eunwoo on standby at the  second and third floor to check whether the tv already connected before focusing on the broadcast.</p><p> </p><p>📻📻📻</p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu-ya! Here, here"</p><p> </p><p>The noisiest of 2nd Year 3rd Class, Kwon Soonyoung, called his friend, Kim Mingyu, to sit behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Mingyu, the popular kid because he is in Basketball team since middle school. Until last semester, he announced that he wants to take a rest for a semester. Even during high school, he became popular because of his face. Since then, he became famous, even famous after he opened his Instagram account.</p><p> </p><p>As for Kwon Soonyoung, he's been in the same class with Mingyu since the 1st year and he loves to bother the tall guy every single time.</p><p> </p><p>All eyes travel to the back door where Mingyu comes in. The noisy class suddenly turned quiet for a while because of Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>"You should lower down your voice next time, Soonyoung. I can hear your voice at the end of the hallway"</p><p>"Don't pretend that you don't miss hearing my voice. Admit it"</p><p> </p><p>Just when Mingyu thought that his day would become calm, the back door was opened harshly once again, revealing Yoon Jeonghan, patting. He ran once again to his place and just in time, the first bell of the semester rings. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Just in time, Yoon Jeonghan. I’m proud” Soonyoung clapped his hand</p><p>“Give me that!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan snatched the strawberry milk from Soonyoung's desk and quickly drank it. On top of that, he finished everything in one shot.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Wait. You finished everything?” Soonyoung looks at him, in disbelief.</p><p>“Yes. Why?”</p><p>“Yaaa. That’s for Jihoon” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Attention! The live broadcast with the principle will start soon. I repeat. The live broadcast with the principle will start soon" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It's Jihoonie. Indeed, listening to Jihoonie's voice in the morning really increased my mood" Soonyoung suddenly melted when he heard his crush's voice on the speaker.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu just shakes his head when he sees his so-called bff melted over Lee Jihoon's voice</p><p> </p><p>📻📻📻</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Attention! The live broadcast with the principle will start soon. I repeat. The live broadcast with the principle will start soon" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just when the announcement ended, the broadcasting door room was opened and Jung Chaeyeon was patting. That's when Wonwoo ended the timer.</p><p> </p><p>"You're <em> early </em>" Wonwoo spoke up without looking at her.</p><p>"Wait, Wonwoo I can explain"</p><p>"You're late, by" he took a peak at his phone "10 minutes"</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyeon stood still in silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember I told you that it would broadcast failure if it was delayed by 3 seconds?"</p><p>"Wonwoo–"</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyeon's words were cut when once again the door was opened, and the broadcast teacher, Mr. Hwang and Pledis High Principal came in.</p><p> </p><p>"Start the broadcast now!" Mr. Joon called them</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> "Good morning student of Pledis High School students. Welcome back from the holiday. Since today is the first day of school I wouldn't talk a lot. First of all, all of you will have you guys' mid-term in May, I hope you guys prepared well for that. And also, our school will handle the yearly festival in April. Let's enjoy a bit during the festival and we can focus on the examination </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell, is he asking us to have fun or to study?" Jeonghan said annoyingly.</p><p>"That's mean he want us to fuck the festival and focusing on study instead" Soonyoung replied to him.</p><p>"But, can we wear anything that we want for the festival? I cannot wait to wear something other than a uniform at school" Jeonghan squeals.</p><p>"What? You don't know?"</p><p>"Know what?" </p><p>"We have to wear uniforms. Seriously Yoon Jeonghan? Your boyfriend is one of the student council and you didn't know?"</p><p>"Aish that man, Choi Seungcheol!" Jeonghan glared at Soonyoung.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>📻📻📻</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We start our meeting now. For the next week, I want the 1st grade to prepare the script for the broadcast. You can asked Jihoon later"</p><p>"Yes, Wonwoo-sunbae" 1st year Chan, Hansol, Hyejoo and Seungkwan replied.</p><p>"2nd grade, Eunwoo and Jaehyun, since we still have time before the festival, I want you to make sure that all the equipment at the hall is working well. Make sure you check it from time to time" both of them nodded, understanding their roles.</p><p>“For Myungeun and Youngjae, make sure that you get all the lists from the student council about the club’s activity and list everything that should be done for the festival later”</p><p>“Okay” Youngjae responds. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo turned his vision to Chaeyeon</p><p> </p><p>"And to organize everything…. Chaeyeon, you in charge of that"</p><p>"Oh. Okay" she timidly replied</p><p> </p><p>"How about the announcer?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonwoo looks at Jihoon</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You know right we don't have any announcer at the moment? You kicked her before the break"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Before the break, last broadcast </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Before I end the broadcast, I hope Pledis High School's students can enjoy the holiday. I will end– oh wait, I have another story to read" </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> And that's when both Jihoon and Wonwoo look towards each other because there is no additional story in their script. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "I've been wanting to confess to this guy who is in the same club with me. Jeon Wonwoo, I like you ever since I saw you during the orientation. When I stepped out of the booth, will I get the answer?" </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> That girl, Ryu Sujeong, looks at Wonwoo shyly. The other kids from the broadcast club already squeal so hard. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Okay, that's the end of today's broadcast. See you after the holiday" </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Wonwoo quickly turned off everything before standing up. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "So, the story that you told me that you want to be an announcer must be a lie too right?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yes. Actually, after I saw you–" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Leave" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yes I will–" Wonwoo cut her once again "Leave the broadcast club. I hate someone who lie and messed up the club" </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonwoo just remembered about that and Jihoon silently laughed at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Okay. So, Hansol, can you make an announcement on the online board later?" </p><p>"Yes, Sunbaenim"</p><p>"Wonwoo-sunbae" Seungkwan called him</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Seungkwan?"</p><p>"Instead of auditioning, what if we try scouting this time?"</p><p>"Scouting?"</p><p>"Yes. How about we scout Mingyu-sunbae?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu, as in Kim Mingyu from the basketball team?"</p><p>"Yes. I heard he lay off for this semester so that means he's free without any club at the moment. During the festival, popular booth will be voted so I think having Mingyu in the club will boost our image" </p><p> </p><p>"But, I heard something not nice about him," Eunwoo added.</p><p>"Yeah, me too" Chaeyeon supported Eunwoo.</p><p>"Me too. I heard he's someone who did this with his own way"</p><p>"Isn't that a good thing, tho?" Seungkwan try to justify his choice.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo looks at his members and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you guys hear it from someone else, or you see it by yourselves?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>All of them turned quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. I'll try to look for him later. You guys can go to class"</p><p><br/>Wonwoo wrote a small <b><em>scouting kim mingyu</em></b> at the bottom of his notes.</p><p> </p><p>📻📻📻</p><p> </p><p>"No I'm not interested"</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was waiting for Soonyoung who was spending too much time at the snack bar and just when he was about to sit down, he was swamped with leaders from a few clubs. </p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu, you don't even have to dance. You just stand on the stage for us" the leader of Dance group said.</p><p>"No, no. Us much better. You just have to read–"</p><p>"Mingyu, how about us? You don't have to sing, just sit besides the stage while we sing"</p><p> </p><p>"Ya ya ya, what's the commotion?" Soonyoung came at the right time.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu just shakes his head before standing up, running away from the scene.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry guys. Mingyu listens to me well. I'll talk to him, okay? Mingyu! Wait for me!"</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu later stops at one of the trees at the school grounds. He felt suffocated with all people coming at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I really should sealed my mouth about taking a semester off for basketball . Now all of them swamped me just to win the popular vote. Fuck </em>
</p><p> </p><p>📻📻📻</p><p> </p><p>"Jihoon, that guy is in second class right?"</p><p>"That <em> guy </em>?" Jihoon look at him weirdly</p><p>"Kim Mingyu. He's in third class, right?"</p><p>"Erm yes. You gonna look for him now?"</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo just nodded before leaving Jihoon at the locker. </p><p>Wonwoo did go to Mingyu's class but according to one of his classmates, he went out even before break time. Disappointed, he excused himself, and went back to his class.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonwoo, thank God you came. Can you help me with this question?" Seungcheol called him once he saw him enter the room.</p><p>"Okay"</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo set his timers to 20 seconds, and he quickly did the question Seungcheol asked him and managed to finish before the timer even rings.</p><p> </p><p>"You– do you really have to divide your time like that?"</p><p>"It's fun, you know? That just making sure that you use your time wisely"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol just shakes his head. He knew how Wonwoo was obsessed with time.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, do you interested to go to blind–" Wonwoo looks at Seungcheol </p><p>"Yeah you not interested, right" Seungcheol quickly back-off</p><p>"Yes, I am. Why? Do you know any girls or guys–?"</p><p> </p><p>Just Wonwoo was about to say it, another screamed coming from the behind door</p><p> </p><p>"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL"</p><p> </p><p>Students from 1st class just whispered when they saw Jeonghan. All of them know how much both Seungcheol and Jeonghan went on-off with their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow. How many times have you guys been back together? Second time?" </p><p>"Nope. Third time" Seungcheol said proudly</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol turned back and Jeonghan just signaling him to come out for a while. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm amazed"</p><p>"Jeonghan is too cute. I cannot just let go off him"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The day ended just like that and Wonwoo still hasn't met The Kim Mingyu. Just when he was about to go to the hall, he saw Mingyu sitting at one of the benches in the lobby. </p><p> </p><p>"Find I'll wait for you but only five minutes" he said before ending the call.</p><p>"You're Kim Mingyu, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu looks up and looks at Wonwoo, disinterested with the guy.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Jeon Wonwoo, Captain for the Broadcasting team. I heard you rejected other clubs, so I want you to join mine"</p><p>"Not interested," Mingyu replied quickly.</p><p>"It would help your student's resume and–"</p><p>"Aish, it's just the first day of school but people being nuisance here" Wonwoo heard clearly Mingyu's mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"I said nuisance. Yes, you are. I've told you that I'm not interested, can't you understand that?"</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu get up from his seat and make his way to the gate</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you being too rude now?"</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu turned around and looked at Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>"Me? I'm rude?"</p><p>"So that's true what the others talked about you. That you're rude because of your so called popularity" </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu scoffed before walked to Wonwoo again.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you sound disappointed? Are you disappointed because what the kids say is true or… that I've rejected your request?"</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo looks at him in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, it's you who come to me, asking me to join your club. That's mean, that you need me, right? But, I've rejected your request. You disappointed because I'm not following your request"</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo just stood silently.</p><p> </p><p>"Rude? Don't you think that you are the one who is rude to me now? I've told you I'm not interested. When I told you I don't want to, you used my popularity or whatever you listened to, to make me feel bad. Right? I'm not interested and that's final"</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu looked at Wonwoo for the last time before walking back to the school gate. Wonwoo just speechless. No one ever rejected his request before. He took a deep breath before making his way to the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys is it already finished?" Wonwoo asked as he entered the hall.</p><p>"We left around 60 chairs more and we also have to check the mic" Chan reported.</p><p>"Chan and Hyejoo, both of you go check the mic"</p><p> </p><p>Just then another text message to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom :</b>
</p><p>
  <em> When are you going back? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Late. Dont wait </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hansol and Seungkwan"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Sunbaenim"</p><p> </p><p>"Both of you can go back home now. Tell the same to Hyejoo and Chan once they're done with the mic" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay with that, Sunbae?" Seungkwan asked. </p><p>"It's okay. I can handle this. Go back, it's already late"</p><p> </p><p>Both Hansol and Seungkwan bowed to Wonwoo before going out of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> At least doing this is much better than going back to the house early </em>
</p><p> </p><p>📻📻📻</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu arrived at his house and he's not surprised that his house is dark. That's mean, another day of both his parents still not at home.</p><p> </p><p>"Seems like I'm gonna be alone again" he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu’s parents are famous designer. They can give anything in the world for him except for one. Their time for Mingyu. Mingyu is already used to the set up, but that doesn't mean he doesn't crave for it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From : Momma</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Its ur first day of the semester, right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I already ordered something  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Its on its way </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eat </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mom and dad will be late today </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He just read the text did not bother to reply and continued to do his daily routine after school. He used to eat alone. But sometimes he wish he listened to other voice while eating</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>📻📻📻</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It's another day of school, and it means another day of Soonyoung plastering at Mingyu during the break time.</p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu, let's go to the snack bar. Food at cafeteria is shit today"</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung checks the meal schedule that is out every semester and the combination of fish and some random soup and side dishes does not sound appetising at all.  </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to. It's too crowded there"</p><p>"No you have to come with me because you have to pay"</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu is confused?</p><p> </p><p>"Why the hell I have to pay for you?"</p><p>"You're richer than me, Gyu"</p><p>"What the. Yah, you rich too, have you forgotten that?"</p><p>"No…. It's my parents who are rich. I'm poor as fuck" Soonyoung pouted</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu chuckles at Soonyoung's remarks. He later just followed that shorter guy request and accompanied him to the snack bar.</p><p> </p><p>"Take this. It's too crowded. I'm waiting outside" Mingyu handed Soonyoung his card before running away from the snack bar commotion.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With the Cider that he purchased from the vending machine near the entrance to the school grounds, Mingyu waited for Soonyoung under the tree while trying to close his eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"<em> For the last story today– </em>" Jihoon's voice echoed through the speaker.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu scoffed when he heard Jihoon's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Hello my dear old friend. Your birthday is coming soon right? It's been two years since the last time we celebrated it together. Do you remember? Mansae Baseball club? </em>"</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was stunned. The cider that he was holding also fell down. That all the pain that he almost forgot rushed back to his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> I cannot wait to give you more presents this year to make the two years. See you see, my friend. I adore you </em>"</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon's voice is not helping at all. He was irritated with it even more. He wants to puke. His body was shaking, and his head was hurting him. Mingyu quickly ran to the other side of the school, where there were no people there. He squatted down and cried silently.</p><p> </p><p>The trauma slowly creeping in. He wants to forget what happened two years ago. He wants to erase what happened that day. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who the fuck sent that fucking story. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>📻📻📻</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes before the last class started, Soonyoung went to the 3rd class. He smiled widely when he saw Jihoon was sitting at his place, looking through at his notes. </p><p> </p><p>"Jihoon, hi~"</p><p>"Oh hi Soonyoung. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"To see Jihoonie, of course"</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon just chuckles with Soonyoung's words.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, do you like this?" Soonyoung showed him a few packets of choco balls that he bought (using Mingyu's card, but Jihoon doesn't need to know)</p><p>"Yeah, I do" Jihoon smiled</p><p>"Then, you can have all of this. I'm not a fan of sweets"</p><p>"Really? Waaa, it's been awhile since I ate this" Jihoon's eyes beaming</p><p> </p><p>It's true. He doesn't have time to go to the snack bar since his break time was spent at the broadcasting room. He usually eat after school before he went to the academy. </p><p> </p><p>"You must be tired, right. You worked hard, Jihoonie" Soonyoung said sweetly.</p><p>"Thank you, Soonyoung. Do you want one?" Jihoon asked even though the choco ball is from Soonyoung.</p><p>"Since you give it to me, I will eat it" Soonyoung take the sweet that was handed to him. </p><p> </p><p>When Soonyoung is about to say something more, the bells suddenly ring.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww it's for the last class. Anyway, see you later, Jihoonie. Reply to my DM later, okay?" He said before ran to his class at the end of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon smiled. He quickly took one of the sweet choco balls before shoving other packs to his bags.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Indeed what people gave you, it taste much better </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>📻📻📻</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So, do you think you can adjust the lighting later?" Wonwoo asked the kid who came for the interview.</p><p>"Y-yes I-I can"</p><p>"You said that you also in broadcast club in middle school" </p><p>"Y-yes back in middle school–"</p><p> </p><p>"Then you should know that in the broadcasting club we don't care about lighting" Wonwoo glared at him.</p><p>"B-but"</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo glanced at his timer.</p><p> </p><p>"If you said another lie, that mean you wasting my 15 minutes interviewing you with your lies"</p><p> </p><p>That boy stayed still, speechless with Wonwoo's sharpness.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for coming," Jihoon said and gestured to the boy to go out from the booth.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeon Wonwoo, you really should slow down, you know? At this point, no one wants to join the club" Jihoon looked at his friend.</p><p>"I know. Hmm that was the last one, right?" </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for helping me"</p><p>"It's nothing"</p><p> </p><p>Just when Wonwoo thought he was done with his work today, his was shoved with another form.</p><p> </p><p>"I still can interview for the position, right?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the honour of 218 bros' Birthday and Soonhoon tiktok from today, I present to you the first chapter? how is it? I hope it's good enough. Please leave any comments if there something I need to improve. English is not my first language so if there any grammar mistakes just lmk okies &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>